


嘉闻 | 鸟笼效应 8

by jdnxenel



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnxenel/pseuds/jdnxenel
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	嘉闻 | 鸟笼效应 8

翟潇闻第二天早上醒来的时候感觉自己浑身都是软的，根本没法从床上坐起身。

昨晚两个人实在是太累了，翟潇闻躺在床上等焉栩嘉洗漱完之后便直接在他的床上睡下了。

不然可能自己睡到昏天黑地，也不知道焉栩嘉在大清早发了情。

周身全是alpha信息素的味道和压不住的那特有的攻击性，翟潇闻也不是第一次面对这种情况，但这真的是他第一次睡醒就遇到。

睡醒直接被带进发情期，真刺激。

他扭过头，看向旁边坐着的人：

“焉栩嘉，你这次这么凶？”

焉栩嘉其实也刚醒没多久，睁开眼脑子就是昏昏涨涨的，要不是信息素时时刻刻彰显着自己的存在感，焉栩嘉可能第一反应还是自己发烧了。

“这次的发情期……好像有点不受控制了。”焉栩嘉尽可能地保持着清醒把话说完，但他现在显然不太正常。

翟潇闻试着坐起来，却有些困难。

“拉我一把。”翟潇闻朝焉栩嘉伸出手。

焉栩嘉懵懵地握住翟潇闻伸过来的手臂，注意力一下子便转移到旁边的那颗水蜜桃上了。

翟潇闻好不容易扶着焉栩嘉直起身，膝盖跪在床铺上，朝焉栩嘉那里又靠近了一点。

焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻摇摇晃晃的身子，怕他身体一歪就倒在床上，只好伸出手扶着他看着他想要做什么。

翟潇闻的目的很简单，就是坐到焉栩嘉的身上。

坐在焉栩嘉的腿上，两只手搭在焉栩嘉的肩膀上，正想像以往那样去解焉栩嘉的睡衣扣子时，却被焉栩嘉拉住了双手。

“我，我可能会失控，”这可能是焉栩嘉此时此刻最后清醒的话语了，“你让我，先去吃点抑制剂？”

翟潇闻没给焉栩嘉翻身起床的机会，只是继续一边解着扣子，一边慢条斯理地说：

“嘉嘉，我在隔壁第一次的时候就跟你说过，”

“你都来了，我为什么还要抑制剂？”

焉栩嘉：“……”

几颗扣子很快就被解开，翟潇闻开始解自己的扣子：

“现在我在这里，你还想着要去吃抑制剂？”

“你也太看不上我这个omega了吧？”

“凶点就凶点呗，咱们都要白日淫宣了你还在逞什么君子？”

“让我看看嘉嘉你能失控到哪一步呢？”

不要去挑衅一个处于失控发情期的alpha，尤其是以前吃了这么多年抑制剂的alpha。

你永远不知道对方失控的时候会变成什么样。

当翟潇闻一下子从主导位变成被动地躺下时，他睁开眼的一瞬间对上了焉栩嘉的眼睛。

不知道为什么，翟潇闻有些后悔自己刚刚说过的话了。

接下来的事实证明，翟潇闻的预感完全是正确的。

脚踝被对方的手死死地握着。

或许在看到那已经留下的红手印之后用“捏”来形容更加到位。

睡裤不知道什么时候被褪下，白皙修长的腿就这么大大咧咧的暴露在空气里。

在焉栩嘉已经从翟潇闻的嘴唇亲到脖颈，都印下几个红痕的时候，他才勉强恢复了一点理智，低着头看着翟潇闻：“我能……标记你吗？”

翟潇闻的嘴唇都已经被亲肿了，整个人也在一种懵懵的状态。

他咽了口口水缓过神，眨了眨眼：

“……看你？”

听说完全熟透了的软肉桃可以直接插一根吸管便能尝到甜蜜的果汁。

成熟的水蜜桃摸起来就是毛毛软软的。

剥开红粉色的果皮，露出来的果肉是艳白色的。

就着浓郁的甜香一口咬下去，总有溢出来的汁水会不受控制地从嘴角滑落。

苏打水被倒进了玻璃杯里，气泡撞击着杯壁，发出细微的“嘶嘶”声。

一般的桃子苏打水，总要用白糖去腌渍一下切好块的桃肉。

但不喜甜的家伙现在只需要把乖巧安分的桃肉放进苏打水里就好了。

追寻的不是旁人追求的少女心和治愈系的甜味，仅仅是为了用水蜜桃的清甜来中和苏打水的那种淡淡涩味。

气泡再一次包裹住细软的桃肉，比以往每一次都要更深入地浸透着。

想要把每一块桃肉的甜味全部勾出来，让其化在水中，融入到气泡水里，再也分离不开。

其实每一次喝苏打水都会有特别的体验。

明明是没什么味道的饮品，只能靠气泡冲击着喉咙，强调着自己跟普通水的不同。

舌尖上涩涩苦苦的味道似乎想要传达着什么，可是每次咽下，再想回味时只有一种微微膨胀的暖意在身体里充盈。

后颈的腺体被牙尖刺破，暗红色液体的流出将成熟桃子的甜味彻底带上了顶峰，不放过房间的每一个角落。

发情期的生殖腔更为温顺，无需多么暴力地强行进入，没有心理上的反抗，完全标记可以说进行得太过顺利。

或许就像两个人的相识与交往，没什么摧折爱恋的狂风暴雨，却又不是枯燥乏味的清汤寡水。

AO的契合度是个虚无缥缈但能解释一切的万能理由。

因过分浓郁而让人感到有些腻烦的甜桃味被苏打水淡淡的苦涩味冲淡，慢慢将其中的清甜展露出来，原本在特殊时期不受控的娇艳也被有所压制，不再显得轻浮或是多情。

本就闻起来寡淡的苏打水中掺入了甜腻的蜜桃汁水，让其开始染上桃子的淡淡的清甜，原先的攻击性和淡漠感有所收敛，让整个的气质都变得更为温柔易亲近。

虽然都只是针对对方的改变，但已经足够了。

或许用“品尝”一词有点太过夸张，但每喝一次蜜桃苏打水，都会有新的感觉。

一定要是旁观者体会不了的那种。

不然人们为什么总要把“身体力行”这样的词语挂在嘴边呢？


End file.
